The long term objective of the Northern Indiana Cancer Research Consortium (NICRC) is to promote community participation in National Cancer Institute (NCI) sponsored clinical trials in Indiana and Michigan. This includes promotion of both cancer control and treatment studies. Six hospitals and a variety of physicians including oncologists, surgeons, specialists, and primary care physicians have come together to support this endeavor and to build on each others resources and outreach efforts in order to bring the best care to all community residents. When treating cancer, physicians have to consider numerous factors in addition to the best treatment options available. Quality of life, insurance, cost, and time constraints are just some of the elements involved with cancer treatment. Receiving treatment close to home provides patients with improved quality of life, decreased travel costs, and additional time to spend with family and friends. Through the CCOP, the NICRC is able to provide the best treatment options while allowing patients to receive treatment in their home communities. The science that is learned from participation in clinical trials is invaluable in the fight to cure cancer and the ability for patients to receive treatment close to home is priceless. In addition to treating cancer, the NICRC is also dedicated to increasing public awareness about cancer and early detection. Through cancer control studies, newspaper articles and public broadcast announcements, the NICRC hopes to decrease the incidence and mortality of cancer in Indiana and Michigan.